


I hate love (until I met you)

by wackozone



Series: I Just Wanna Fall In Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I’m a terrible writer, LMAO, M/M, This is trash, barely present chensung, boost my ego, failed attempt at fluff, markhyuck, norenmin if you squint really hard, soulmate!AU, supposedly, this is terrible but compliment me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: this is how i want to meet my future boyfriend. he bumps into me who is cry very ugly-ly in the rain while complaining about having no boyfriend. lmao.





	I hate love (until I met you)

Soulmates. Soulmates. Soulmates. Everyone is always talking about soulmates. That is one thing that Donghyuck hates the most. 

At the age of 16, your soulmates’ name appears on the inside of your wrist in black. When you talk to your soulmate for the first time, your wrist will be overtaken with tingling sensations as the name turns from black to red on your wrist. Or at least, that’s how people described the experience to Donghyuck.

There is no scientific theory to how soulmates work, but no one questions it. Everyone is either 1: too in love with the idea of soulmates, 2: just totally going with the flow of things, or 3: having the whole soulmate talk ingrained in their brains since childhood - making people lose their judgment - aka brainwash. Donghyuck does not know the truth, but he thinks it’s the third choice.

“You only hate soulmates because you have yet to find yours.” Donghyuck’s childhood friend, Jaemin, states.

Donghyuck heaves a sigh. “You’re only saying that because you found yours. _Both_ of them.” 

If people ever questions this whole soulmate thing, they should question how anyone can have not one, but _two_ , soulmates. Can people have three or four? Where would the names appear? On their feet? On their body somewhere else? Or would it just be like a list on the inside of your wrist? Donghyuck often wonders, but never verbalized his thoughts. He doesn’t want to sound like an idiot. But it’s not like anyone knows the answer, right? 

Donghyuck peeks at Jaemin’s wrist, each wrist with a different soulmate’s name, and heaves another sigh.

“You’ll find yours in no time.” Renjun assures Donghyuck.

Donghyuck grimaces at the sight of Jaemin and Jeno pecking each other’s lips and giggling non stop. “I don’t want to find my soulmate if I’m gonna be like those two.” As if to test Donghyuk’s sanity, Jeno then pulls Renjun in for a kiss, which Renjun responds to immediately. “And you.”

“I call bullshit.” Chenle said. “You’ll be _exactly_ like that.”

“Don’t worry. I doubt your soulmate will even _like_ you. You’re annoying, chatty, and sassy as hell.” Jisung adds. “More than Chenle.”

“Why do you _like_ him?” Donghyuck asks.

“He’s my _soulmate_.” Chenle shrugs and Jisung leans in for a kiss.

Yeah. Donghyuck is convinced people were _brainwashed_ as kids with this whole soulmate thing. Otherwise, how will _anyone_ find Jisung’s personality attractive? He just indirectly dissed Chenle and Chenle replies with ‘he’s my soulmate.’ The fuck?! Totally brainwashed. That or they’re just whipped. But Donghyuck is still sticking with the brainwash theory and no can change his mind otherwise.

“Ok, lets get something straight.” Chenle speaks up. “Cause you look confused. It’s not that my bond with Jisung makes me _love_ everything about him and make him _perfect_ in my eyes. I think it just makes Jisung more... _tolerable_.”

“You hear that? He’s _tolerating_ you.” I mock Jisung.

“Shut up, _loveless_.” Jisung retorts.

Loveless. A name that people use to define people who have yet to find their soulmates. It’s usually used on people when they’re like 28 and have yet to find the love of their lives.

Donghyuck gasp. “You’re offending _all_ the real loveless out there. How _dare_ you.”

“Ok, stop arguing. Back to the topic.” Renjun snaps at the two bickering boys.

“You know, though we’re soulmates, we still disagree and argue sometimes - but we are _bound_ together - so we might as well apologize and talk things out.” Jeno said.

“Or everyone has been _brainwashed_ while growing up that they _think_ they should stay and make things work. Maybe everyone is just _afraid_ to leave their soulmate and receive backlash because society is gung-ho about soulmates.” Donghyuck states.

“You haven’t found the love of your life yet so you don’t _understand_ the feeling of meeting them.” Jaemin said.

“And the feeling that envelopes you _after_ you argue.” Renjun adds.

“I hope I never know those feelings. Being with bounded mates like you guys are making me sick. I’m out.” Donghyuck said making his way out of their university’s cafeteria.

“You’re _not_ sick, you’re just _jealous!”_ Jisung shouts after Donghyuck, who raises the middle finger in return. 

Donghyuck walks off campus and down the street looking at the name on the inside of his wrist. Jisung is _right._ He _is_ jealous. 

Jaemin at the age of 16, received not one but _two,_ soulmate names on the inside of each of his wrists. That’s not the part that makes Donghyuck jealous though. What made him jealous was the fact that after receiving his soulmate’s names, Jaemin _found_ them _one month_ later.

It’s been _three years_ and Donghyuck has yet to meet _his._ He looks at the inside of his wrist again. Lee Minhyung. Where the hell _are_ you? 

Why wasn’t he childhood friends with his soulmate like Chenle and Jisung? Those two clicked together since the day they met and _expected_ to be each other’s soulmate. It became official with the appearance of their names on the inside of their wrist.

Donghyuck heaves another sigh and enters a coffee shop, sitting at a window seat.

“Mark, we gotta go! Class is starting soon!” A tall man yells out, catching everyone’s attention.

“Oh, shit. Wait for me. Johnny!” The shorter man shouts back, stuffing his things inside his bag as fast as he could, before scrambling out after his friend.

***************************************************

Donghyuck watches as another couple has found each other - their soulmate. They kiss and stare into each other’s eyes, full of love - as if time has stopped - _just_ for them. 

“They found each other.” Renjun said, pointing out the obvious. “How romantic.” 

“Renjun-ah, this wasn’t as romantic as the moment I found you~” Jaemin states making Donghyuck roll his eyes. There was _nothing_ romantic about the way they met. From Donghyuck’s memory, their meeting was pretty normal. Jaemin accidentally stepped on Renjun’s foot and he apologized. And bam! They found each other. 

“Hey, what about me?” Jeno pouts. 

“Of course, meeting both of you was so romantic. It’s the best moment in life.” Jaemin sings making Donghyuck gag. There was _nothing_ romantic about meeting Jeno either. If you find, being a dirty mess because of spilled food all over yourself romantic - then yes - it was a romantic meeting. But Jaemin covered in Jeno’s finished tray of food _and_ trash, was not a pretty or romantic sight. Plus, Jaemin was screaming and even asked Jeno if he was blind. When Jeno apologized, bam, they found each other.

“Disgusting.” Donghyuck mumbles, at the stupid couple of three, in front of him.

“You’re just _jealous.”_ Jisung deadpans.

“I’m not. Stop saying that! I don’t _need_ a soulmate. I’ll be fine by myself!” Donghyuck yells storming off.

Donghyuck sits on a bench trying to calm himself down. Why did he even get mad? Oh, yeah. Because Jisung is _right_ and Donghyuck hates the _reminder_ that he is jealous of others and their soulmates.

Donghyuck looks up and sees a couple kissing in the bench across from him. He rolls his eyes and turns to his right. A couple is sharing an earphone, listening to music together on the bench. Donghyuck turns to his left and a male was laying his head on his soulmates’ lap. Donghyuck spots a girl skating by herself. _Finally, someone who has yet to find their soulmate._ And as if the heavens are mocking him, she bumps into another female and their eyes light up after their verbal exchange. Donghyuck let’s out a sigh. Another soulmate pair. Why are there soulmates _everywhere,_ but Donghyuck can’t seem to find _his?_  

Annoyed at this point, Donghyuck stuffs his earphones in his ear, and listens to music. Suddenly, he feels someone tapping his shoulders. He takes off his earphones and turns to the culprit. The male smiles at him. 

“Excuse me. Do you have a dollar? I’m trying to buy ice cream, but I’m a dollar short.” Donghyuck pulls out his wallet and hands him the dollar. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Mark! I got it.” The male waves the dollar at his friend. Donghyuck turns to ~~check out~~ look at the friend. _Cute_ , he thought. 

“Johnny! Hurry up!” The guy, Mark, yells back. “Soulmate’s waiting!” Oh, great. Another pair.

“I’m coming!” Johnny yells back. “Thanks again.” Donghyuck watched as the two men rush off.

*************************************************

If Donghyuck has to be honest, he often wonders how he will meet his mate. Maybe they will both be late and chase after the bus together. Or Donghyuck will trip and fall right into his soulmate’s arms. However he meets his soulmate, he hopes it’s a teeny tiny bit romantic. Well, more than Jaemin’s anyways.

Donghyuck heaves a sigh as he watch his friends celebrate Jisung’s birthday. Don’t get Donghyuck wrong. Jisung is his friend and he loves celebrating birthdays, but the fact that his boyfriend can’t stop complimenting and kissing him, is annoying Donghyuck more than it should. Norenmin on the side, is not helping either.

“Can you guys _just...stop?”_ Donghyuck grumbles. “You guys are really starting to annoy me.”

“Loveless is jealous, yet again.” Jisung says.

“I’m not-”

“Yeah, you are.” Jisung cuts Donghyuck off.

“Fine! I admit it. I’m jealous. Are you happy? You must be really proud of yourself for rubbing salt in my wounds all the _fucken_ time, Jisung. Happy fucken birthday.” Donghyuck snaps storming off. So what if he can’t find his soulmate! What’s so great about soulmates anyways? Just because he can’t find his soulmate, does not make him less than his friends. Donghyuck runs to the center of the quad and climbs on the edge of the water fountain. 

“Why is everyone finding their soulmates except for me?!” Donghyuck yells, tears spilling from his eyes. As if the sky is sympathizing with Donghyuck, rain starts falling. “You’ve go to be kidding me?! Why now of all times! I’m not in a good mood!” 

“Mark! Run faster. You don’t want to get sick.” 

“I’m coming!”

Donghyuck steps down from the fountain’s edge and turns around, colliding with another body resulting in him falling on his bottom.

“Yo, I’m sorry, man.” The male said making Donghyuck cry louder. “O-oh man. Are you ok?”

“Mark!” The other male yells.

“Go on without me!” Mark shouts back. “Are you ok?”

“I’m _fine!”_ Donghyuck growls between sobs. Donghyuck is sure he looks ugly right now but he is too frustrated to worry about it. “Go to your _soulmate!”_

“Johnny hyung’s not-” Mark stops mid-sentence and Donghyuck stops crying as they feel their wrist tingling. They both watch the black letters on their wrist turn red and look at each other with wide eyes. An indescribable feeling overcomes Donghyuck and he starts crying again. “W-why are you crying?”

“Because...I’ve been _waiting_ for you, asshole!” Donghyucks cries. “Three years!”

“Well, you found me _now,_ so don’t cry.” Mark said pulling Donghyuck into a hug.

“I can’t stop crying. I don’t know why.” Donghyuck sniffs and Mark pulls him in for a kiss, swallowing the sounds of Donghyuck’s cries. The kiss is gentle and soft but soon turns into lip biting and a fight for dominance. Well, a one sided fight for dominance on Mark’s end, and Donghyuck just gives in. 

“You stopped.” Mark huffs out, after pulling away from the kiss.

“I guess I did.” Donghyuck replies and Mark leans in for another kiss. “Wait.” Donghyuck stops him. “Your name is Mark though?”

“What does it say on your wrist?” 

“Lee Minhyung.” Donghyuck answers making Mark chuckle. 

“My name _is_ Lee Minhyung. Mark is my English name.” Before Donghyuck can reply, Mark connects their lips again.

Meeting your soulmate while crying uglily is _not_ romantic, but kissing in the rain sure is, and Donghyuck can’t ask for more. 

************************************************************

Donghyuck was sitting on a bench in the quad when the boys nudge Jisung, and push him slightly forward towards Donghyuck.

“Jisung has something to say to you.” Chenle starts. “Right, Jisung?”

“I’m _sorry.”_ Jisung apologizes. “I did not mean to _offend_ you or make you _mad_ for being the only one, out of us all, that _can’t_ find their soulmate.”

“Donghyuck-ah, even though you can’t find your soulmate, you have us. We all love you very much.” Jaemin said.

“Even when you're 28 and turn into _true_ loveless, we want you to know that you’ll _always_ have us by your side.” Renjun assures Donghyuck.

“We’ll monitor Jisung more and make sure that he doesn’t get on your nerves too much about this whole soulmate thing.” Jeno adds. “We’ll even limit our PDA in front of you.”

“That sounds nice and all, but you don’t have to do that. I found my soulmate already.” Donghyuck says nonchantly.

“What?!” His friends chorus.

“I found him. My soulmate.” Donghyuck repeats.

“You found him?” Chenle asks. Donghyuck shows them his wrist of red letters, confirming the official soulmate bond.

“You _found_ him!” Jaemin squeals pulling Donghyuck into a hug. “I’m so _happy_ for you!” Jaemin then pulls away looking at Donghyuck. “Oh my god. Is he handsome? When will we meet him?”

Donghyuck looks to the side and smiles. “How about now? Mark!” The boys look around wondering who Mark is, until Donghyuck runs over and pulls him in for a kiss, which Mark responds to immediately. Donghyuck then pulls him over to his friends. “Guys, this is Mark, my soulmate.” 

************************************************************

“What?” Donghyuck asks when he catch Mark staring. 

“Just thinking about how gorgeous you are.” Mark replies making Donghyuck blush and pulling Mark in for a kiss. 

“You’re cute.” 

“Cute?” Donghyuck giggles with a nod and kisses Mark again.

“So cute.” Donghyuck whispers between kisses.

“I told you that you’ll be _exactly_ like Norenmin when you find your soulmate!” Chenle exclaims. 

“Wrong. I’m only being like this because I _endured_ them for three whole years. Now it’s _my_ turn.” Donghyuck said pulling Mark in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i want to meet my future boyfriend. he bumps into me who is cry very ugly-ly in the rain while complaining about having no boyfriend. lmao.


End file.
